gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Joe Hart
Joseph "Joe" Hart war Elftklässler an der William McKinley High School und ein Mitglied der religiösen Gesangsgruppe The God Squad und der New Directions. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat er in der Episode Gorilla mit Herz. Er entwickelt eine Schwärmerei für Quinn, die er zu ihrer Physiotherapie begleitet und ihr dabei hilft, ihre Beine wieder zu bewegen und wird von ihr den New Directions vorgestellt. Jedoch wird nichts Ernstes draus, da sie am Ende der dritten Staffel ihren Abschluss macht, während er noch weiter die Schulbank drückt. Zusammen mit Sugar war er seit Vom Finden der Liebe nicht mehr zu sehen. Er wird vom The Glee Project-Gewinner Samuel Larsen dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Drei' thumb|left|Joe mit The God-Squad bei Stereo HeartsIn Gorilla mit Herz werden er und Quinn von Mercedes in der Gruppe The God Squad willkommen geheißen, wobei er ein neues Mitglied und erst vor kurzem an die McKinley gewechselt ist, während sie erneut beigetreten ist. Er erzählt, dass er ein Zehntklässler ist, der immer zu Hause unterrichtet wurde und seine Mutter seine beste Freundin ist, weswegen er sich dachte: "geh raus und entdecke die Welt". Auf Sams Nachfrage erkärt er, dass sein Tattoo ein Bibelzitat ist und seine Dreads nach je einem Buch daraus benannt sind. Außerdem spielt er Gitarre, allerdings nur so "christlichen Kram", weil sein Vater nur Talk-Radio hört und sie keinen Fernseher besitzen. Daraufhin fragt Joe die anderen, ob es ok ist, wenn er seine Schuhe auszieht, da er immer barfuß zum Unterricht geht. Aufgrund des bevorstehenden Valentinstags und weil der Glee Club nicht will, schlägt Sam vor, dass sie das singende Telegramm wiederbeleben, wobei sie singen, während er und Joe auf der Gitarre spielen. Das Geld, welches sie dafür einnehmen, spenden sie für gemeinnützige Zwecke. Joe ist wie die anderen einverstanden, da es was mit Nächstenliebe, St. Valentin, zutun hat und Christ zu sein cool ist, was er in der Schule zeigen will, da sie nicht alle Bibelverkäufer wie sein Dad sind. Als erstes werden sie von Finn engagiert und singen für Rachel den Song Stereo Hearts. Daraufhin will Santana, dass sie auch etwas von ihr für Brittany singen, wobei sie klar macht, dass diese ihre feste Freundin ist. Joe ist unschlüssig thumb|Joe bei Cherish/Cherishwas er beim nächsten God Squad-Treffen auch zugibt. Sie diskutieren darüber, da die anderen drei kein Problem damit haben, während er meint, dass er niemanden verurteilt, aber keinen kennt, der "homo" ist und darüber nachdenken wird. Auf Sugars Party geht er zu Santana und verkündet ihr die Entscheidung der Gruppe, nämlich dass sie ihren Auftrag ausführen werden, weil Liebe Liebe ist. Sie singen daher für Brittany Cherish/Cherish, ehe Quinn Joe später mit sich zieht, um mit ihm zu tanzen. thumb|left|Joe beim God Squad-TreffenIn Auf dem Weg ist Joe beim Treffen von The God Squad anwesend, wo sie zunächst für David Karofsky beten wollen, da dieser versucht hat, sich umzubringen. Sie unterhalten sich darüber, wobei Joe wissen will wie es ihm geht und ob er es überleben wird. Als Kurt erscheint und Quinn wissen will, was er hier macht, da er doch Atheist ist, erklärt Joe ihr, dass dieser ihn gefragt hat kommen zu dürfen und er ihn deswegen eingeladen hat. Danach sitzt er bei den Regionals im Publikum und sieht sich die Auftritte an. thumb|ZusammenstoßIn Im Schatten des Bruders stößt er mit Finn zusammen und sagt ihm, er soll aufpassen wo er hin geht, da er keine Schuhe trägt und der ihm beinah auf die Füße getreten wäre. Später hilft er Quinn an ihrem Spind und teilt ihr mit, dass er für sie betet, allerdings nicht, damit sie irgendwann wieder laufen kann, sondern dafür, dass Gott ihr hilft zu akzeptieren, wo ihr Weg sie auch hin führt. Sie lädt ihn daraufhin zu den New Directions ein, weil er sie inspiriert und sie ein paar Leute kennt, die das ebenfalls brauchen können. Er nimmt das Angebot an und macht beim Booty Camp mit. thumb|left|Joe bei Night FeverIn Saturday Night Glee-ver ist Joe zunächst in der Aula und sieht sich Blaines, Brittanys und Mikes Performance an. Anders als die anderen äußert er nichts zum Thema "Disko". Er scheint aber dafür zu sein, dass Thema als Wochenaufgabe zu nehmen, da Will später meint, dass er sich mit Joe, Blaine und Sue getroffen hat und sie etwas erarbeitet haben, um den anderen "Disko" geschmackvoller zu machen, weswegen sie dann zu viert Night Fever performen. Danach tanzt er im Chorraum zu Disco Inferno mit und performt mt dem Rest der New Directions am Ende der Episode Stayin' Alive. thumb|Joe bei Saving All My Love For YouIn Houston, wir haben ein Problem! sitzt er im Chorraum und hört sich Brittanys I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) an, ehe diese ihn zu sich holt und mit ihm tanzt. Als sie dasselbe bei Quinn machen will und diese ablehnt, bemerkt er deren Unbehagen. Er spricht sie nach der Performance darauf an, weil sie unter anderem geknickt ist, da Brittany ihr erzählt hat, dass sie sie tanzend in ihrem Traum gesehen hat. Er will wissen, wie ihre Physiotherapie läuft und schlägt ihr, nachdem sie ihm erzählt hat, dass sie keine Fortschritte macht, vor, sie dorthin zu begleiten, damit es nicht mehr so deprimierend für sie ist. Quinn meint, dass er das nicht muss, doch er besteht darauf, weil er sie gern hat und es für ihn als Christ nicht um Worte sondern um Taten geht. Er bietet ihr an seine Dreads anzufassen, da das Glück bringt. Daraufhin sitzt er im Chorraum und erzählt den New Directions, dass er Quinn zur Reha begleitet und sie einen Whitney Houston-Song erarbeitet haben, den sie gern zeigen würden. Zwar weiß er nicht, ob es den anderen hilft, sich von Whitney zu verabschieden, doch die beiden mögen den Song, weshalb sie sich dafür entschieden haben. Er holt sich seine Gitarre und singt mit Quinn Saving All My Love For You, wobei sie bezüglich der zwischen ihnen herrschenden Chemie rot thumb|left|Joe holt sich Rat bei Samwerden, was dem Rest des Glee Clubs nicht verborgen bleibt. Gegen Ende des Songs ist zu sehen, wie Joe Quinn in der Physiotherapie hilft und kurz davor ist sie zu küssen, sich aber im letzten Moment zurückhält. Danach sitzt er bei Rachels und Santanas Performance im Chorraum, ehe er bei dem Gespräch der Mädels, die Quinn über ihn ausfragen, erwähnt wird. Sie glaubt nämlich, dass er deswegen vor dem Kuss zurückwich, weil er angewidert von ihr und ihrem Rollstuhl ist. Es ist eher das Gegenteil der Fall, wie sich in seinem Gespräch mit Sam im Kraftraum herausstellt. Dort will Joe mit ihm über Quinn reden, welcher sofort bemerkt, dass er auf sie steht und sie wohl auch auf ihn. thumb|Joe hilft Quinn bei der PhysioEr hinterfragt das und will wissen woher Sam das weiß, worauf dieser ihm sagt, dass er mal mit ihr zusammen waren. Joe bohrt weiter und erkundigt sich danach wie es damals mit dessen "Gefühlen" lief . Er erzählt ihm, dass, als er mit Quinn bei der Reha war, in ihm besagte "Gefühle" kamen, wobei Sam konkreter nachfragt ,ob er sexuelle Bedürfnisse meint. Joe streitet das nicht ab, sondern entgegnet, dass es früher einfacher war, der Versuchung zu widerstehen, weil er zu Hause unterrichtet wurde, wo es keine Frauen gab. Sam äußert, dass er kein Problem damit hat und bereits Sex hatte, was Joe schockiert, da man, laut der Bibel, damit bis zur Ehe warten soll. Er wird jedoch von ihm überzeugt, dass es nichts Schlimmes ist und ist einer Meinung mit ihm, da man seinen Körper respektieren muss und das Spirituelle über das Physische stellen muss, um sich Gott näher zu fühlen. Als Sam erwidert, dass er sich überlegen soll, wem er näher sein will, Quinn oder Gott, weiß Joe keine Antwort. Er ist danach wieder im Chorraum, wo er sich Blaines Performance ansieht und anschließend Kurts. Bei der Physio bemerkt Quinn, dass er ein wenig "aufgeregt" ist, was Joe in Verlegenheit bringt, für sie aber vollkommen ok ist. Er rzählt ihr, dass sie wunderhübsch und nett ist und gut riecht, weswegen er ihr sagt, als sie es macht, dass sie aufhören soll sich runter zu machen. Er will ihr helfen, sich so zu sehen, wie er sie sieht, nämlich vollendet. Auf ihre Frage, ob er möchte, dass sie seine thumb|left|My Love Is Your LoveFreundin wird, antwortet er zunächst, dass er es nicht weiß, bejaht aber daraufhin und erklärt ihr, dass sein Glaube ihm alles bedeutet, doch wenn er bei ihr ist, es ihm egal ist ,was Gott über "die Sünde des Fleisches"sagt, weil er dann nur noch erfahren will, wie es ist, ihr ganz nahe zu sein. Sie fragt ihn, ob er für sie ihren Glauben aufgeben würde, was er damit beantwortet, dass er es nicht weiß und sich im Gegenzug danach erkundigt, ob sie ihn darum bitten würde. Quinn verneint und widerspricht Joe, als dieser äußert, dass sie ihn so nicht mögen würde, dass sie damit gemeint hat, dass es schön ist zu wissen, dass es etwas gibt was man nicht verlieren kann. Joe fragt was sie nun haben, was sie nicht definieren kann und daher "irgendwas Neues" erwidert. Er schiebt sie später in die Aula und singt mit ihr und den New Directions bei My Love Is Your Love mit. thumb|Joe bei The Rain in SpainIn Am Ende aller Kräfte ist Joe, genau wie der Rest des Clubs von Pucks School's Out-Performance geschockt. Am nächsten Tag will Finn im Umkleideraum wissen, ob keinem der Jungs aufgefallen ist, dass ihr Freund fehlt und nicht auffindbar ist, worauf Joe meint, dass er sich mal "auf Gegebtsmudous" einstellt. Finn sagt ihnen, dass sie Puck helfen müssen, seinen Abschluss zu schaffen, da keiner zurück gelassen wird. Joe ist mit den Jungs (abgesehen von Kurt) dann im Chorraum und hört sich Finns Plan an, ehe Puck rein kommt und ihnen erzählt, dass er aufgrund seines Treffens mit seinem Dad begriffen hat, dass er nicht so enden möchte und sie um Hilfe bittet. Die Jungs stimmen zu, weswegen Joe später mit ihnen wieder im Chorraum ist und Puck beim Lernen für dessen Geografietest hilft. Er erkundigt sich bei Finn danach, wie es Rachel nach ihrem verpratzten NYADA-Vorsingen geht, was dieser mit schlecht beantwortet. Sie fahren mit dem Lernen fort, wobei das Thema über den Regen in Spanien aufkommt, weswegen sie The Rain in Spain singen um Puck eine Eselsbrücke zu bauen. Joe spielt dabei auf der Gitarre und hat, wie die anderen, sichtlich Spaß. Er wartet mit den Jungs auf Puck, nachdem dieser seinen Test geschrieben hat, welcher sich bei ihnen für die Hilfe bedankt, ebenso dass sie für ihn da waren und besiegeln das mit einer Gruppenumarmung. thumb|left|What Makes You BeautifulJoe ist in Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit zuerst zu sehen, wie er Rory auf einem Stuhl dreht. Danach begleiet er Quinn zu ihrer Physiotherapie und hilft ihr. Er spricht ihr lobende Worte aus und meint, als sie sich dafür bedankt, dass sie ihn begleitet, dass es purer Egoismus ist, da er so nämlich bei ihr sein kann. Als er vorschlägt, ihre Fortschritte dem Glee Club zu zeigen und sie ablehnt, weil es erst richtig funktionieren soll, verspricht er ihr, dass sie, wie sie es sich wünscht, auf dem Abschlussball tanzen wird. Er ist wieder im Chorraum, wenn Rachel sie zu ihrem, Kurts und Blaines "Anti-Abschlussball" einlädt. Danach sieht er, wie Finn Quinn den Flur entlang schiebt, wird aber von Rory weiter geschoben, ehe er etwas sagen kann. Auf dem Abschlussball geht er thumb|Joe ist stolz auf Quinndazwischen wenn Finn, der entdeckt hat, dass Quinn gehen kann, sie dazu drängt es den anderen zu sagen, sie sich aber weigert. Joe will wissen was los ist, worauf er beschuldigt wird, gewusst zu haben, dass Quinn wieder gehen kann. Er schubst Finn dann weg, als dieser sie aus dem Rollstuhl zerren will, worauf Sue eingreift, ehe es ausarten kann. Danach performt er bei What Makes You Beautiful mit und schiebt Quinn zur Verkündung des Abschlussballkönigs und der -königin auf die Bühne.Während ihres Auftrittest tanzt er mit Artie und lässt ein Foto von sich, ihm und Rory schießen. Er sieht voller stolz zu Quinn, wenn diese aufsteht und tanzt danach mit einer unbekannten Blondine. thumb|left|Joe in Tinas TraumIn Menschliche Requisite verkündet Sue, dass sie bei den Nationals Flashdance... What A Feeling machen werden, weswegen sie ihnen Schweißermasken und Stulpen schenkt, damit es dem Original ähnelt. Sam albert mit seiner Maske herum und imitiert Darth Vader, was Joe fragen lässt, ob das ein Film ist. Während Tinas Traum verkörpert er Mike und tanzt kurz nach Rachels (Tinas) Solo. Danach ist er bei Sues Probe anwesend und dann im Umkleideraum, wenn Kurt ihn sein Video von Vocal Adrenalines Probe zeigt. Er näht mit Tina, Sugar und Rory ihre Kostüme für die Nationals und sitzt dann im Bus, der sie dort hin bringt. thumb|Joe bei Paradise By The Dashboard LightJoe trainiert in And the winner is... mit den anderen im Hotel ihre Choreo. Als Puck und Sam aufeinander losgehen, hilft er mit, sie zu trennen. Danach fragt er Quinn, ob alles klar ist und ist beim Showkreis dabei. Er performt anschließend bei Paradise By The Dashboard Light mit und wartet auf die Verkündung des Gewinners. Als bekannt wird, dass es die New Directions sind, freut er sich mit den anderen, ehe er mit ihnen zurück nach Lima fährt. Dort werden sie von den Schülern der McKinley überrascht, die sie freudig empfangen. Bei der Lehrer-des-Jahres-Preisverleihung singt er zusammen mit den New Directions We Are The Champions. thumb|left|In My LifeIn Zukunft voraus ist er im Chorraum, wenn die ersten fünf Mitglieder der New Directions Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat noch einmal zum Besten geben. Anlässlich der Wochenaufgabe sollen die unteren Jahrgänge Songs für die Zwölftklässler performen und umgekehrt. Mercedes meint, dass ein Teil von ihr für immer hier im Chorraum bleiben möchte, worauf Brittany erwidert, dass sie sich von Joe ernähren könnten, da er als Letzter zu ihnen stieß. Joe sieht sie geschockt an, ehe Will seinen Song singt. Er hört sich Kurts Abschiedssong an und hat später Quinn auf seinem Schoß sitzen, welche ihn umarmt, als diese mit den Abgängern You Get What You Give für die Dableibenden performt. Mit diesen singt er für die Zwöfltklässler In My Life und applaudiert für sie bei der Zeugnisvergabe. Er ist ebenfalls mit den New Directions am Bahnhof und verabschiedet sich von Rachel. 'Staffel Vier' thumb|Am Tisch der coolen KidsJoe sitzt in Die neue und die alte Rachel im Chorraum, wenn Mr. Schue ihnen Wade als ihr neuestes Mitglied vorstellt und heißt ihn, im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen, willkommen. Danach sitzt er mit in der Mittagspause bei den coolen Kids, da die New Directions aufgrund ihres Nationalssieges jetzt zu ihnen gehören. Als Kitty und ihre Crew, die angefangen haben, Marleys Mutter zu beleidingen, darauf warten, dass sie das ebenfalls tun, sieht Joe Artie mit einem Blick an, der soviel sagt wie "tu es nicht". Danach ist er bei den Auditions für den Glee Club dabei und ist wieder im Chorraum, wenn Artie verkünden soll, wer die neue Rachel ist. Dabei taucht Wade als Unique auf, weswegen Joe zu ihr sagt, dass sie doch besprochen hätten, dass sie nur auf der Bühne als ihr alter Ego auftritt. Anschließend freut er sich, wenn Marley als ihr neuestes Mitglied verkündet wird. Wieder in der Mittagspause machen die anderen thumb|left|Joe bei Chasing Pavementsweiter Witze über Mrs. Rose, wenn Marley offenbart, dass diese ihre Mutter ist und Joe mit den anderen geschockt darüber ist. Er begleitet die New Directions zu ihrem Spind, wo sie sich bei ihr entschuldigen und sie bitten an der Glee-Probe teilzunehmen. Kitty taucht dann auf und gibt ihnen Spitznamen, wobei Joe "Tarantelkopf" ist und meint, dass Unique und Marley nicht zu ihrer Gruppe gehören, weswegen die New Directions beschließen, dass sie das auch nicht mehr tun. Dies führt dazu, dass die beiden Mädchen von Kitty geslushied werden, ehe er danach mit den anderen in der Aula Chasing Pavements singt. thumb|3In Britney 2.0 ist Joe im Chorraum, wenn Will ihnen sagt, dass Figgins sie bat bei der Schulversammlung aufzutreten und will wissen was sie performen werden. Wenn verkündet wird, dass die "Britney"-Woche wiederholt wird und Artie und Blaine ihnen einen "kleinen Vorgeschmack" darauf geben, mag Joe den Auftritt und bewegt sich im Hintergrund mit. Später performt er mit Tina und Sam 3, wobei sich Brittany gegen Ende des Songs die Haare abrasieren will, weswegen sie unterbrichen um sie aufzuhalten. Aus diesem Grund und weil es dieser schon die ganze Zeit mies thumb|left|Joe heißt Jake im Glee Club willkommengeht, ist er bei dem Treffen, welches die New Directions für sie einberufen haben dabei, wo sie Brittany sagen, dass sie bei der Versammlung die Hauptstimme singt. Bei ihrer Performance von Gimme More tanzt er im Hintergrund mit, ehe bemerkt wird, dass sie Vollplayback singen und abbrechen, da die Zuschauer sie deswegen ausbuhen, worauf sie anschließend im Chorraum von Mr. Schuester zusammen gestaucht werden. Joe heißt dann später Jake im Glee Club willkommen, zu welchem er meint, dass Gott ihn erschuf und Gott keine Fehler macht und hört sich Marleys Song an. thumb|Joe beim Treffen des "Finale"-ClubIn Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? ist Joe beim Treffen von Kittys "Finale"-Club im Breadstix anwesend und scheint von ihrer Rede über die Rückkehr Jesu und den bevorstehenden Weltuntergang verwirrt zu sein. Dennoch macht er bei dem "gefakten Auftrakt" mit und versteckt sich mit den anderen, was Dottie einen riesen Schrecken einjagt. Später im Chorraum ist er überrascht Finn zu sehen, da er dachte, dass dieser bei der Army wäre, freut sich aber, dass er hier ist. Anschließend verteilt Mr. Schuester ihnen die Zettel mit der Auswahl des Schulmusicals, worauf Joe hinterfragt, ob tatsächlich Peter Pan einer der Vorschläge ist. Finn schlägt alternativ Grease vor und Joe sowie auch der Rest der New Directions sind begeistert davon. thumb|left|Joe findet, dass er wie Amy Winehouse aussiehtEr wird in Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht zuerst von Artie erwähnt, der mit Mercedes, Mike und Finn einen Danny Zuko für ihr Schulmusical sucht und meint, dass Joe sich weigert seine Dreads abzuschneiden. Es folgt ein Rückblick, wo er eine Perücke trägt und äußert, dass er damit wie Amy Winehouse aussieht, weshalb Joe für die Rolle auch nicht in Frage kommt. thumb|Joe spielt "Doody"Anschließend ist er beim Callback von Jake, Ryder, Kitty und Marley dabei, die jeweils für die Hauptrollen vorsprechen, wobei er mit den anderen New Directions während des Songs auf die Bühne geht und mittanzt. Als die Liste der Rollenverteilung aushängt, sieht er nach und erfährt, dass er Doodie spielt. Joe sagt zu Kitty, die verärgert ist, dass sie nicht die Hauptrolle bekommen hat und meint, dass sie dafür die ganze Nacht gebetet hat, dass Gott vielleicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, Menschen mit Krebs zu helfen. Kitty ist verärgert und sagt ihm, dass er die "Schnauze" halten soll und nennt ihn dabei "Avatar". thumb|left|Joe mit den Jungs bei Greased LightningIn Glease sitzt er mit den New Directions im Chorraum, wenn Will ihnen verkündet, dass er aufgrund seiner Angehörigkeit bei der Expertenkommission zur Neuformulierung des landesweiten Künstelehrplans einen Studienurlaub macht und erst nach den Sectionals zurück kommt. Wie die anderen auch ist Joe geschockt darüber und auch nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, wenn Finn derweil die Leitung des Glee Clubs übernimmt. Dieser lädt ihn und die anderen Jungs daraufhin in Burts Reifenwerkstatt ein, damit sie für das Musical proben und sich in ihre Rollen hinein versetzen können. Joe fragt, ob ihre Probe tatsächlich hier stattfindet, was Finn ihm bestätigt und sich bei ihm danach erkundigt, wo sie proben sollen, weil keine Bühne da ist. Zur Antwort erhält er, dass sie es sich vorstellen sollen, was sie auch machen und Greased Lightning performen. Da Uniques Eltern ihr verbieten, die Rolle der Rizzo zu spielen, hat Finn als Ersatz Santana engagiert, weshalb Joe im Chorraum von ihr wissen will, was sie hier in der Stadt macht. Als das Schulmusical aufgeführt wird, singt er bei You're The One That I Want mit und ist danach im Chorraum, wenn Artie ihnen die positiven Kritiken vorliest, worüber Joe sich freut. thumb|Tarantula HeadJoe ist in Dynamische Duette Mitglied des "Geheimbund der Superhelden"-Clubs und nimmt an dessen Treffen teil. Er stellt sich als "Tarantula Head" vor und meint, dass seine Superpower die ist, dass er andere mit seinen Dreads geiseln kann. Als Dottie hereinstürmt und verkündet, dass es einen Notfall gibt, rennt er mit den anderen in den Chorraum und erfährt per Videobotschaft, dass ihre Nationalstrophäe gestohlen wurde. Später hält er wie die anderen nichts von Finns Ideen für die Sectionals und ist danach mit Kitty einer Meinung, dass Jesus der einzige Allmächtige ist, was er mit "Amen" kommentiert, worauf sie ihm sagt, dass ihn niemand gefragt hat. Er sieht sich Jakes und Ryders Performance an und ist geschockt, als diese am Ende aufeinander losgehen. Bei der von Marley und Kitty wird er sogar Bestandteil, da Letztere aus seinen Haaren ihre Peitsche zieht. Als Jake Marleys Mutter gegen Phil und Bobby verteidigt, holen die sich Unterstützung durch ein paar Typen und wollen ihn fertig machen, worauf ihm Joe mit den anderen zur Seite steht und sie so vertreiben. Während Sams und Blaines Duett ist zu sehen, wie er mit ihnen und den New Directions mit Graffiti vollbeschmierte Wände überstreicht. Er ist wieder im Chorraum, wenn Finn ihre Nationalstrophäe an ihren rechtmäßigen Platz stellt und hat mitgeholfen für diesen Materialen, wie zum Beispiel Marker, zusammen zu stellen, die dieser während der Glee Stunde gebrauchen kann. Joe ist bei der Gruppenumarmung dabei und performt mit den New Directions anschließend in der Aula Some Nights. thumb|left|Joe zitiert einen seiner LieblingsverseIn Wiedersehen macht Freunde ist Joe im Chorraum während Marleys Voice-Over zu sehen, wo er mit den anderen herumalbert. Danach ist er dabei, wenn Finn ihnen die, extra für die Sectionals, zurückgekehrten Abgänger präsentiert und diese mit den Neulingen zusammensteckt, um ihnen zu helfen. Währenddessen unterhält er sich mit Blaine, bis Finn seine Set-List vorstellt, worauf Joe fragt, ob es eine Möglichkeit gibt, dass hierfür Mr. Schue zurückkehrt, da er, wie der Rest auch, nicht sonderlich beeindruckt davon ist. Finn überzeugt sie jedoch, weswegen sie später in der Aula ihre Choreo proben. Dabei tanzt Joe barfuß, weswegen Sam ihm auf dem Fuß tritt und meint, dass er sich ein Paar Schuhe anziehen soll. Bei ihrem Showkreis wird er thumb|Joe bei Gangnam Stylegebeten ein Gebet zu sprechen, worauf er einen seiner Lieblingsverse von Jesaja zitiert, da er der Meingung ist, dass der in Anbetracht dessen, dass die Warblers so gut sind und es für einige von ihnen der erste Wettkampf ist, passend ist: "Fürchte dich nicht, denn ich bin mit dir, weiche nicht, denn ich bin dein Gott. Ich stärke dich, ich erhalte dich durch die rechte Hand meiner Gerechtigkeit". Danach sitzt Joe im Publikum und sieht sich die Auftritte an, ehe die New Directions dran sind, mit denen er Gangnam Style ''performt. Er tanzt mit Marley und ist einer derjenigen, der eine Konfettikanone abfeuert. Kurz darauf tanzt er mit Sugar, bevor Marley zusammenbricht. thumb|left|Joe ist Mitglied im Gotcha-TeamAufgrund ihres Zusammenbruchs, bringt Joe in 'Schwanengesang' mit den anderen Marley in den Chorraum und rückt ihr einen Stuhl zurecht, bevor er meint, dass er ihre Mutter holen geht. Er ist erst später wieder zu sehen, wenn Finn und Will verkünden, dass der Glee Club für dieses Jahr vorbei ist, da sie die Sectionals verloren haben, weil sie einfach von der Bühne gerannt sind. Wie die anderen auch ist er enttäuscht, weil sie jetzt nichts mehr zu tun haben, weshalb er sich dem religionsübergreifenden Gotcha-Team anschließt, wo sich Christen, Juden und Muslime gegenseitig gefahrlos "abballern", was in einer Einblende zu sehen ist. Er ist mit dem Rest der New Directions in der Aula und sagen Finn, dass sie anderen Clubs beigetreten sind. Dieser ist verletzt, dass sie so schnell etwas anderes gefunden haben, da er weiter am Glee Club festhält und meint, da sie ihren Chorraum verloren haben, dass er ihnen die Aula für ihre Probe sechs Minuten gebucht hat, was Joe hinterfragt. Er ist dann einer der Letzten, der geht, nachdem Finn äußertt, dass er sich freuen würde, wenn sie kämen. Später kommt er zur Probe und performt mit den New Directions und Finn ''Don't Dream It's Over. thumb|Have Yourself a Merry Little ChristmasIn Tatsächlich … Glee hat er seinen ersten Auftritt in Arties Traum, wo dieser während seiner Performance mit seinen Dreads spielt. Er ist beim Treffen des 2012- Maya-Apocalypse-Clubs dabei, welches Brittany und Sam einberufen haben, um ihnen kurz vor dem Untergang zu sagen, was sie über sie denken. Zu Joe meint sie, dass er es nicht geschafft hat sie wirklich zu beeindrucken und sie überhaupt nicht weiß, was er will. Wie auch die anderen, fühlt er sich angegriffen und verlässt das Treffen. Daraufhin singt er in der Aula bei Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas mit und trägt dabei Kitty herum, ehe sie sich am Ende alle umarmen. thumb|left|Joe bei No ScrubsJoe ist, da sie immer noch keinen Chorraum haben, in Ladies First mit den New Directions in einem Klassenzimmer bei der Glee Stunde, wo Finn ihnen verkündet, dass aufgrund des Sadie Hawkins-Tanzes die Mädchen das Sagen haben, weshalb sie für den Jungen, den sie dazu einladen wollen, etwas singen sollen. Danach ist er mit den anderen im Umkleideraum, wo Tina als erste anfängt ihren Song vorzutragen und hinterher Blaine fragt, was ihn und den Rest verwirrt. Joe sitzt wieder in einem Klassenzimmer, wenn die Mädels ihren Song performen, wonach Brittany und Marley Jake und Sam fragen, ob sie mit ihnen zu dem Tanz gehen. Er performt mit den Jungs auf diesem No Scrubs und wird danach von Lauren Zizes gefragt, ob er mit ihr tanzt, worauf er zustimmt. Die beiden sind auf der Tanzfläche zu sehen, ehe Joe bei Ryders I Only Have Eyes For You im Hintergrund mitsingt. thumb|AprilIn Kalender Boys sitzt er im Chorraum, wenn Finn verkündet, dass der Glee Club wieder da ist und sie dies Sam und Blaine verdanken, worauf Joe mit den anderen für die beiden klatscht. Da ihnen aber 400 $ für die Busfahrt fehlen, bietet er an, sich seine Haare abschneiden zu lassen, worauf Kitty sarkastisch antwortet, ob er sie "jamaikanischen Kids mit Rastafarikrebs" geben oder als "Takelage eines Geisterschiffes" verwenden will. Tina schlägt einen "Männer der McKinley"-Kalender vor, wobei die Twilight-Bücher zur Sprache kommen, was Unique zum Anlass nimmt und äußert, dass sie "Team Jacob" ist und ihre Hand hebt, damit Joe einschlägt, was er auch, wenn auch etwas verwirrt, macht. Zwecks des Kalenders nimmt er mit den Jungs an Sams "Broga-Seminar" teil und hört sich dessen Tipps und Tricks fürs perfekte Posen an. Dieser thumb|left|Maierwähnt, dass Rasieren das A und O ist, da niemand auf dem Rücken "Chewbaccas Arsch" will, wobei er sich auf Joe bezieht. Daraufhin performen sie Centerfold/Hot In Herre, wobei zu sehen ist, wie sein Gewicht geprüft wird. Danach ist er im Chorraum und nickt Jake bei dessen Song für Marley anerkennend zu. Beim Fotoshooting weigert sich Artie nach wie vor, oben ohne zu posieren, worauf Tina meint, dass sie für seinen Monat mehrere Jungs fotografieren können, was ihn einwerfen lässt, dass er es auch macht. Samthumb|Joe mit Kitty bei This Is The New Yearantwortet ihm darauf, dass es nichts für ungut ist, Joe aber neben seinem Waschbrettbauch wie "ein aufgedunsener, weißer Bob Marley" wirkt, worauf der erwidert, dass er so ist wie "Gott ihn schuf". Er ist mit den Jungs später beim Kalenderverkauf zu sehen, welchen sie für die Mädchen signieren und sieht verwirrt zu Ryder, da er Dotties eindeutiges Angebot an diesen gehört hat. Zu guter Letzt performt er bei This Is The New Year mit und tanzt wild hinter Kitty, die nur genervt dasteht. Dann tanzt er abwechselnd mit ihr und Unique, ehe er wieder zu sehen ist, wie er hinter ihr tanzt, sie aber diesmal so tut, als müsste sie sich übergeben. Gegen Ende des Songs hebt er mit Jake, Ryder und Sam Artie samt seinen Rollstuhl hoch. In Eine lässt das Lieben wird seine Abwesenheit damit erklärt, dass er, wie auch ein paar andere, die asiatische Vogelgrippe hat. thumb|left|Joe beim Jungs Mash-UpEr sitzt in Dramen á la Hollywood im Chorraum, als Will verkündet, dass das Thema der Woche lautet, Songs aus ihren Lieblingsfilmen zu singen, was er als Jungs-gegen-Mädchen-Mash-Up-Wettkampf ausrichtet. Wenn Sam darauf seine Nicholas Cage-Imitatioin zum Besten gibt, sieht er diesen verwirrt an. Artie offenbart, dass die Gewinner in seinem Film mitspielen werden, was Joe und die anderen sichtlich freut, weswegen er sich mit den Jungs auch gleich bespricht, um Ideen zu sammeln. Er sitzt im Unterricht, wenn die anderen hereinstürmen und Shout singen und schließt sich ihnen, zusammen mit Ryder, an. Anschließend performt er mit den Jungs ihren thumb|Joe bei FootlooseMash-Up Old Time Rock & Roll/Danger Zone, wobei sie am Ende gefragt werden, wie sie auf die Idee kamen. Artie meint, dass Tom Curise sie dazu inspiriert hat, worauf Joe diesen zitiert: "Sie können die Wahrheit doch gar nicht vertragen", jedoch von Jake berichtigt wird, dass das eigentlich von Jake Nicholson ist. Danach sieht er sich den Mash-Up der Mädchen an und singt bei Wills Song für Emma, In Your Eyes, mit. Wenn verkündet wird, dass alle den Wettkampf gewonnen haben, ist Joe wie der Rest der New Directions verärgert, ehe er mit diesen Footloose performt und dabei mit Kitty tanzt. thumb|left|Hall of FameIn Vom Finden der Liebe fragt Mr. Schue, wo Joe und Sugar sind, worauf er mit ihr auftaucht und anschließend von Brittany beleidigt wird, die meint, dass er wie ein "Klammeraffe aus Yucatan" aussieht. Er ist bei der späteren Besprechung im Chorraum anwesend, wo Ryder wissen will, wer von ihnen Katie ist und ihn somit reingelegt hat. Wie auch die anderen ist er geschockt, wenn Marley zugibt, dass sie es ist. Kurz vor ihrem Auftritt bei den Regionals ist er beim Showkreis dabei und hört sich Brittanys Abschiedsrede an. Dabei wird er von ihr erwähnt, da sie äußert, dass er, Mike und Blaine ihre Brüder sind, wobei sie ihn aber Jim nennt, so dass er sie berichtigt, dass sein Name Joe ist. Bei Hall of Fame hat er einen Part, während er bei I Love It und All or Nothing im Hintergrund tanzt bzw. singt. Als bekannt wird, dass sie gewonnen haben, umarmt er Sugar, ehe Sam seinen Arm um ihn legt. Danach ist Joe im Chorraum bei Mr. Schuesters und Mrs. Pillsburys Überraschungshochzeit dabei und findet es "Wahnsinn". Staffel Fünf In Tina in the Sky with Diamonds meint Sue zu Sam und Will im Chorraum, dass die Schüler im Glee Club ohne Erklärung kommen und gehen, weshalb es keine Überraschung ist, dass sie einen miserablen Anwesenheitsrekord aufgrund von Krankheit haben, womit sie sich auf Joe und Sugar bezieht. Wenn Sue in Falsche Freunde mit Artie und Tina in ihrem Büro redet, meint sie unter anderem, dass die beiden eine gute Schulanwesenheit haben, im Gegensatz zu manch anderen Glee Clubern, die für Monate ohne jedwede Erklärung verschwinden, womit sie Joe und Sugar meint. In Die Stadt der Engel wurden Brittany, Joe und Sugar aufgrund von ihrer Abwesenheit von Sam durch drei Cheerios für die Nationals ersetzt. Staffel Sechs Als Will in Ort der Qualen, Teil 1 Sue an der McKinley konfrontiert, erwähnt sie, wie einige Glee Club-Mitglieder von ihm vernachlässigt wurde, darunter "das hässliche Kind mit den Dreadlocks", womit sie Joe meint. In Aufstieg und Fall von Sue Sylvester wird Sue von Geraldo Rivera interviewt und bekommt von ihm einige Äußerungen von ehemaligen Schülern der McKinley, darunter auch Joe, gezeigt. Sie erzählen alle von den verachtenswerten Dingen, die sie ihnen angetan hat, wobei Joe seinen neuen Haarschnitt damit erklärt, dass Sue seine Dreadlocks abgeschnitten hat. thumb|I LivedJoe ist in We Built This Glee Club während der Glee Club seinen aktuellen Sieg bei den Sectionals feiert, in Rückblenden bei vergangenen Siegen der New Directions zu sehen. In Träume werden wahr kehrt Joe für die I Lived-Performance im Jahr 2020 an das umbenannte Auditorium zurück und stößt mit Ryder und Unique zu den anderen. Die drei laufen die Stufen hinunter und singen mit dem Rest der Anwesenden. Persönlichkeit Joe ist ein netter und talentierter junger Mann. Er ist jedoch sehr vom christlichen Glauben geprägt, da seine Eltern ihn bis vor Kurzem zu Hause unterrichtet haben und ihm den christlichen Glauben sehr nahe gebracht haben. Er z.B. kennt nur Songs, da seine Familie keinen Fernseher besitzt. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass seine Eltern ihm auch keinen Zugang zum Internet gewährt haben oder keine Internetverbindung haben. Doch anders, als man er erwarten würde, ist er beispielsweise nicht so gekleidet wie ein typischer Christ und ist auch vorurteilsfrei, was homosexuelle angeht. Er ist der Ansicht, dass es in der Liebe keine Rolle spielt, was für ein Geschlecht der Partner hat. Beziehungen 'Quinn Fabray' thumb|left|Joe und Quinn bei der PhysioIn Staffel Drei, Gorilla mit Herz, treten beide bei The God Squad ein. Von Quinn und Sam wird Joe "Teen Jesus" genannt, nachdem er ihnen erzählt hat, wieso er auf die McKinley gekommen ist. Zuerst haben sie keine wirklichen Interaktionen miteinander, außer, wo sie mit The God Squad Stereo Hearts und Cherish/Cherish singen. Quinn ist es auch, die ihn zu den New Directions bringt. Außerdem steht Joe ihr zur Seite, als sie im Rollstuhl sitzt. In Houston, wir haben ein Problem! singen die beiden Saving All My Love For You ''zusammen und während der Physiotherapie versucht er sie zu küssen. Die beiden kommen zwar nicht zusammen, bleiben aber Freunde. Ihre Beziehung wird nicht weiter erwähnt. Songs 'Duette' *'Saving All My Love For You' (Quinn) (Houston, wir haben ein Problem!) 'Gruppennummern' Staffel Drei *'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town' (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2) *'Stereo Hearts' (Gorilla mit Herz) *'Cherish/Cherish' (''Gorilla mit Herz) *'Night Fever' (Saturday Night Glee-ver) *'What Makes You Beautiful' (Auf einen Ball vor unserer Zeit) *'In My Life' (Zukunft voraus) Staffel Vier *'3' (Britney 2.0) *'Some Nights' (Dynamische Duette) *'No Scrubs' (Ladies First) *'Footloose' (Dramen á la Hollywood) *'Hall of Fame' (Vom Finden der Liebe) Trivia *Im Originalskript für Gorilla mit Herz wurde sein Name als Apollo aufgeführt. Zuvor besagten Berichte, er sollte Pucks Cousin werden. *Er ist der einzige von einem The Glee Project-Gewinner dargestellte Charakter, der keine Solos bekam. *Damian McGinty und Samuel Larsen meinten, sie wollten Handlungen mit Dianna Agron oder Heather Morris. Damian bekam eine mit Heather und Samuel eine mit Dianna. *Joe wurde am Anfang der fünften Staffel ohne Erklärung aus der Serie geschrieben, kehrte jedoch in der sechsten wieder zurück. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S6 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:New Directions